Destroyer of Turlawk
by MamaLuigiProductions
Summary: Earthworm Jim and his recruits work together to prevent Imperial Commander Sneer from destroying their home planet.
1. Cold Opening

EARTHWORM JIM FANFICTION

Destroyer of Turlawk

Airdate: April 5, 2003

Prod. No.: #EWJ830

Channel: Adult Swim

Rated: TV-PG

Written by Doug Langdale and Kevin Gillis

Story Editing by Doug Langdale and Matt Grisham

Storyboard by Mike Roth, Sebastian Grunstra and Tim Perkins

Layout and Key Poses by Glenn McDonald

Directed by Keith Tucker

Earthworm Jim (C) Interplay Entertainment

Starz (C) Kim Casarin

The Raccoons (C) Skywriter Media and Entertainment Group

Note: This episode runs exactly for a half-hour long, as opposed to the previous 11-minute episodes. Dialogue inspired by Sricketts14831's 'The Revenge of Sneer' and The-Man-of-Tommorow's 'Toonageddon'.

ACT ONE

INSECKTIAN CASTLE

NARRATOR: We join our heroes squirming under the mercy of the evil Queen Pulsating, Bloated, Festering, Sweaty, Pus-filled, Malformed Slug for a Butt.

(The queen has Jim and Peter Puppy chained against a wall in a dungeon. Jim is not wearing his suit, as the Queen is holding it in her arms.)

QUEEN: Hahaha! Now that I have your suit, Earthworm Jim. I shall use its powers to rule the world. And just to make sure you don't get it back, I'm going to have my guards make you squirm under thei-. *cellphone rings* Ugh, what is it? *answers phone* Hello?

SNEER FORTRESS

Sneer is talking on the phone in his throne room.

SNEER: Ah, Queen. It's me again!

INSECKTIAN CASTLE

Queen is talking on the phone with Sneer.

QUEEN: What the hell do you want?!

SNEER: *on phone* Want? Hah! I want you to be in a running campaign competition!

QUEEN: *shocked* What?!

SNEER: *on phone* That's right, woman. One who gets more votes, takes Jim's supersuit as the prize.

QUEEN: What the? This can't be, I was the one who wanted to take it over first. And now you! What can you possibly use it for?

SNEER: To destroy Turlawk and the entire Earth, of course! Plus, if I win. You are going to be one of my spies for the rest of eternity! *evilly laughs as he hangs up*

QUEEN: *to Jim and Peter, as she sighs* Okay. Go ahead. Beat me up like you always do. I can't stand it anymore for the world.

Jim: Yes! Now it is time for action! *Jim shuts his eyes and starts to strain. Suddenly he opens his eyes which are now glowing bright white. The shackles on Jim's worm body shatter and he goes floating around the room. He stares at the Queen. The queen gets hoisted up in the air and goes crashing through the dungeon ceiling. He floats into his suit and opens his eyes.* Hey? How'd I get here? No matter! *runs over to Peter and pulls off Peter's shackles.*

PETER: Wow! I thought we were really done for. Good thing your amazing psychic powers kicked in.

JIM: What amazing psychic powers?

PETER: *Sigh* Never mind. Let's go back to the secret headquarters!

THEME SONG

The intro from Season 5 begins. A re-recorded/updated version of the theme song is from late 2000. Jim and Peter's voices were re-recorded for this one.

EARTHWORM JIM!

Through soil he did crawl.

EARTHWORM JIM!

A supersuit did fall.

Jim was just a dirt-eating, chewy length of worm flesh,

But all that came to a crashing end. Oh, Haha...

EARTHWORM JIM!

He's such a groovy guy.

EARTHWORM JIM!

He rockets through the sky.

Cruising through the universe, having lots of fun.

Here comes Earthorm Jim you know that he's the mighty one. LOOK OUT!

Despite his great big muscles and his really big ray gun,

Jim is still an earthworm, but then he's the only one,

with the supersuit to make him really super strong.

Jim can be a winner if you only sing along.

ALRIGHT! EARTHWORM JIM!

We think he's mighty fine.

EARTHWORM JIM!

A hero for all time.

EARTHWORM, EARTHWORM, EARTHWORM, EARTHWORM JIM!

Hooray for him!

JIM: Guh-roovy!

END OF THEME SONG


	2. A Visit to the Lost Star Planet

TURLAWK

Earthworm Jim is giving his headquarters a good cleansing.

JIM: (Vacuuming) Y'know what they say, Peter...A clean HQ is a healthy HQ...

PETER: (Clinging onto the ceiling fan) MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STA-OP!

JIM: (Turning off the vacuum) Oh, C'mon, fuzz buddy! It's just a vacuum! I know your canine instincts are still incredibly attachable, but soon you will realize that there's more to life than just chasing tails and playing fetch...Now who wants a treat?

(Jim pulls out a dog treat from his pocket, and Peter proceeds to beg)

JIM: Up-bup-bup! Speeeeeak!

PETER: Give me the treat before I gnaw your face off.

JIM: Eeeeh, good enough... (Throws treat, as Peter chases after it) Hopefully, while he's distracted I can continue to vacuum without any distractions!

(Suddenly, Sophia appears to give Jim a hologram message)

JIM: What the-!

SOPHIA: Help me Earthworm Jim, you're my only hope. Help me Earthworm Jim, you're my only hope. Help me Earthworm Jim, you're my only hope. Help me Earthworm Jim, you're my...

JIM: I get the idea! Yeesh, like I need more pressure!

*Peter walks over to Jim.*

PETER: Jim, do you have to go over through this?

JIM: You'd BETTER BELIEVE IT! (Turns to Sophia) Hey, Sophia. It's so glad to see you again.

SOPHIA: It's so glad to see you again, too!

JIM: Uh, by the way. I'd like you to meet my sidekick, Peter Puppy! (He walks over to Peter) He's a great companion, but he's-

(While speaking, Jim accidentally steps on Peter's foot)

PETER: OW! (Turns into his monstrous form)

JIM: ...Not-so-good at managing his temper...

(Jim then proceeds to get mauled by Peter for a good 8 seconds. Sophia stares at this while looking terrified.)

JIM: (Tickling Peter under his armpit) Coochie-Coochie-Cooooo!

(Peter proceeds to laugh, then burps back into his normal self)

PETER: Sorry, Jim. I'll go get the first-aid kit...(Walks off)

SOPHIA: *long pause* Seriously?

JIM: Weh-heh-el...Looks like-

SOPHIA: Jim!

JIM: OK, OK, Yeesh. SO, you need help to stop the destruction, eh?

SOPHIA: Yes. That's what I've been trying to tell you.

JIM: Well, you've come to the right talking worm in a supersuit! I'm sharp as a tack and strong as a...uh, y'know, uh...Big thing, people ride 'em...

SOPHIA: A horse?

JIM: YEAH! THAT'S IT! HORSE! STRONG AS A HORSE! You are a natural-born hero, Ms. Tutu!

SOPHIA: Oh, thanks. By the way, you have to stop Imperial Commander Sneer from destroying your home planet.

JIM: Egad! That is truly awful! Don't worry, Sophia. I am on my way.

(Jim then takes out his Pocket Rocket. Peter hops onto the rocket.)

JIM: Come, my little canine friend! We shall travel through the cosmos, facing any and all dangerous perils that await us, to stop Sneer from destroying my home planet!

PETER: That is the most weirdest type of dialogue I've ever heard!

*Jim's face turns to a suspicious expression. They blast off into space.*

SPACE

Jim and Peter are flying off to the Lost Star planet.

JIM: Okay, Peter. My uncanny worm senses indicate that someone out there may be of great importance to our rescue mission!

PETER: If the dog bites. You know, we've should've gone to Sonic before we'd ever had to fly out to save people that are whimpering like wolves in a capsule!

JIM: *looks angrily at Peter* Ooooh, you and your vile warnings of destruction. Get off my back, man.

*He turns away from Peter, and the duo go into the Lost Star planet.*

JUNGLE

Jim and Peter land on a jungle area. The duo got off the rocket.

JIM: A-HA! The readings of my four hyper-intelligent brains were completely accurate!

(Inside Jim's Head...)

Jim's #1 Brain: Blue Captain Hat.

Jim's #2 Brain: Pink Aardvark.

Jim's #3 Brain: Sharp Claws.

Jim's #4 Brain: Where are the girls?!

(Outside Jim's head...)

JIM: O-kay. It looks like we have landed on a harmless, lovely jungle. Seems to be no sign of those creatures anywhere.

PETER: Haven't you already considered to find them?

JIM: 'Of course! You are one smart dog, little buddy! *They walk off to find someone in the jungle.* Uh, don't even mention what "smart dog" is.'

They entered an open area, and Jim saw something that caught his eye. It was Princess WHN.

JIM: 'Well, lookie here. Someone's left me a princess. Well, she is mine now!'

He ran towards her.

PETER: 'Jim, wait! Don't hug h-h-her!'

Jim hugged the princess. There was a rope connecting the princess to something in the ground. The area shook, as Jim hugged the princess..

JIM: 'Hey. What's going on here?'

Metal cage doors rose out of the ground, trapping Jim and Princess WHN inside the cage.

PRINCESS WHN: 'Uh, Jim? Explain to me what's going on?'

JIM: (grabbing onto the bars) 'Egad! What kind of monstrosity is this? Someone is out there to get me, and he's doing a heck of a good job!'

Suddenly, Bert, Ralph and Melissa came out of hiding.

BERT: 'We did it! We finally captured Cyril Sneer's spy!'

Princess WHN and Peter looked confused, because they knew that Bert, Ralph and Melissa would never trap Jim in a cage.

MELISSA: (to Princess WHN and Peter) 'You two are safe now.'

JIM: 'Oh, come on. What is this, some kind of villiany joke?'

RALPH: 'Your days of evil are over.'

JIM: 'What?! What do you mean evil days? Did all of you hit your heads or something?'

BERT: 'Don't you remember? You tried to invade planet Earth.'

JIM: 'Oh, yeah. He must be the reason I'm here!'

RALPH: (to Princess WHN and Peter) 'Who are you guys?'

PETER: 'I'm Peter, and this is the princess. We all came from Earth. Jim is the nicest person we know, unlike the evil Imperial Commander who lives on this planet.'

JIM: 'He's telling the truth, you guys.'

RALPH: 'I wish I could believe you, Jim.. It's just that you could be lying to get out, and we don't wanna take any chances.'

PETER: (to Jim) 'Don't worry, Jim. We'll convince them somehow.'

BERT: 'I just remembered, I have to go see Cedric. I should have no problem getting past his father, now he's behind bars!'

He ran off.

JIM: 'Wait a minute. Cedric's here too? That little creature is walking into the Lion's Den. He's not safe!'

RALPH / MELISSA: (to Jim) 'Shut up!'

ELSEWHERE

The Pig Generals were looking about the place.

LLOYD: 'Are you sure he landed down here?'

FLOYD: 'Yes, I set it myself.'

BOYD: 'The boss'll be mad if we don't find him.'

Their communicator started ringing, and they answered it. The small monitor showed the evil Imperial Commander Sneer.

SNEER: 'Well, have you found Jim's supersuit yet? Did you exterminate him?'

PIGS: (nervously) 'Uh, yes...'

SNEER: 'Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me? Who else are you talking to? Are you talking to me? (Looks around the room) Well I'm the only one here, so you must be talking to me.'

The Pig Generals sighed in relief.

SNEER: 'AND YOU ARE LYING!'

The Pig Generals jumped in shock..

SNEER: 'Now find Earthworm Jim and his canine companion, and this time put them out of my misery!'

PIGS: 'Yes sir, yes sir!'

The monitor went blank.

LLOYD: 'We must find that giant worm superhero, and get rid of him. Then our Imperial Commander Cyril Sneer can begin his master plan!'

FLOYD / BOYD: 'The plan! The plan!'

The pigs ran off, and watching them from behind a bush was Bert Raccoon.

BERT: (coming out of hiding) 'The giant worm we captured was telling the truth. He is from Earth. And Peter, he looks cute as a button. And the princess from Inseckita, she looks gorgeous. Oh boy. I gotta get back and warn the others.'

He ran off.

BACK AT EARTHWORM JIM'S LOCATION

Jim sat down in his cage prison. Ralph and Melissa were talking with Princess WHN and Peter.

RALPH: (to Princess WHN and Peter) 'Now lemme get this straight. On Earth, you save Turlawk from destruction 'cause you're Jim's friends?'

PRINCESS WHN: 'Yes.'

BERT: (running up to them) 'Guys, Earthworm Jim is innocent!'

RALPH / MELISSA: 'What?'

BERT: 'I just saw the Pigs talking to the evil Cyril a moment ago. (Points at Jim) He's after him.'

JIM: (running up to the bars) 'Egad! So he is the reason why I'm here!'

BERT: 'It looks like it. He also said something about a master plan.'

JIM: 'If his master plan has anything to do with the Earth, I will personally give him a piece of my mind! Now will you please let me out of here?'

RALPH: (holding up a remote) 'Yes, of course.'

He pressed a button, and the cage opened, freeing Jim.

JIM: '*chuckles* Thank you. Now, where'd you get that trap anyway?'

RALPH: 'A scientist built it for us.'

JIM: 'Thanks for telling me. Now that you know where he is, please direct me to the evil Cyril's home. I bet it's a mansion like the other one on Earth.'

MELISSA: 'His mansion was destroyed when the volcano blew up.'

RALPH: 'But I did witness his new fortress in the same place. It's in that direction.'

Ralph pointed in the direction of Sneer's fortress.

JIM: 'Thanks. I'll be back when I clobber that destroyer of my hometown!'

He ran off in that direction.

RALPH: 'What's with him?'

PETER: 'They've met before. The evil Cyril came to Earth, and kidnapped Jim, and took his place. Then he tried to destroy Turlawk.'

MELISSA: 'If the evil Cyril brought you all here, he must have big plans for the Earth. We must help our new friend..'

BERT: 'So, Princess. Are you single?'

PRINCESS: 'Uh, what?'

A FEW YARDS AWAY

Cedric and Sophia were walking together. And Broo was with them too.

CEDRIC: 'I was lucky to escape.'

SOPHIA: 'Oh Cedric, I feel for you.'

CEDRIC: 'Sometimes I wish I could stand up to my Pop. But he's just so scary.'

Jim ran towards them, and stopped when he saw them.

JIM: (surprised) 'Cedric!'

CEDRIC: (scared) 'H-H-Hi, Mr. Giant Worm.'

Jim realised why Cedric was scared of him.

JIM: 'You're the evil Cyril Sneer's son, aren't you?'

Cedric and Sophia looked confused.

CEDRIC: 'Are you okay, Pop?'

JIM: 'First of all, I'm not your father. I'm Earthworm Jim, famous superhero invertbrate. I'll explain everything.'


	3. Sneer's Plan to Destroy Turlawk

THE LS PLANET

Jim was still talking to Cedric and Sophia.

JIM: 'And he is now head of Sneer industries, and he and Sophia are now married.'

CEDRIC: 'Wow!'

SOPHIA: (to Cedric) 'You know, that could be us one day.'

CEDRIC: 'I don't think my Pop would let me marry you, Sophia. (To Jim) I wish you were my Pop. You're actually nice. And I don't think my Pop will ever change.'

JIM: 'I'm really sorry, Cedric. I was actually on my way to see him, and rant him out. By the way, do you know how I got here?'

CEDRIC: 'Well, Pop said something about a Matter Transporter, and some master plan.'

JIM: 'Yep, I heard about the master plan. But do you know what it is?'

CEDRIC: 'I'm afraid I don't. Pop's very secretive about it.'

SOPHIA: 'We should meet up with the others. Jim, do you wanna come with us?'

JIM: 'O-kay. I suppose. But I am still planning on punishing the Imperial Commander for attempting to destroy Turlawk a while back.'

THE SNEER FORTRESS

The Pig Generals, the Bears, the Aardvarks, and Cedric stood in front of the evil Imperial Commander Cyril Sneer..

SNEER: 'Listen up, all of you. My Matter Transporter is a success. I used it to bring Princess WHN to this world. Tomorrow, I shall use it to send one of

my demolition bombs to Turlawk. It will appear undetected, and about to go off. Turlawk will become nothing more than a giant smoking crater!' (Laughs)

As he talked a simulation was shown on the monitor of Turlawk. The whole place went up in a nuclear explosion, and a giant crater was left in its place.

Cedric was frightened, fearing the worst for everyone in Turlawk.

SNEER: 'After that, I will launch my master plan to take over the Earth. And if the planet doesn't surrender, I will use the Matter Transporter to send

demolition bombs to every major city on the planet!' (Laughs)

LATER AT NIGHT

The Raccoons, Peter and Jim were all asleep, except Princess WHN, who couldn't sleep. She went outside, and looked up at the stars.

MUSIC SCENE

LISA LOUGHEED: Ain't No Planes

Princess WHN thought about her friends on Earth, including Snott, Psycrow, Grayson, Starz. And she thought about Butterfly Meredith most of all.

Meanwhile on Earth, Meredith sat by the lake, and looked up at the stars, and thought about her friends, Princess WHN, Peter and Jim, wondering where they were, and if she would ever see them again.

Back on the other planet, Princess WHN used a stick and drew a picture of a circle on the ground, with "P & M" in the middle. She missed Meredith a lot. She threw the stick to the ground, and sat down. She started crying, and she buried her face into her hands. She was sad, because she missed Meredith, and she feared she was stranded on the other world, and might never see her again.

END OF MUSIC SCENE

THE NEXT DAY

NARRATOR: 'It was the dawn of the next morning. It was the day the Imperial Commander Cyril Sneer had been waiting for.'

THE SNEER FORTRESS

NARRATOR: 'It was quiet inside the Sneer Fortress, and Cedric sneaked into the transport room, determined to sabotage the Matter Transporter, so his father could not destroy Turlawk. And took a risk trying to as well.'

Cedric stepped across the floor, and triggered the alarm by crossing an invisible laser. The alarm woke up Sneer, and his army of Pigs, Aardvarks and Bears.

CEDRIC: 'Oh no. I better get outta here.'

SNEER: (running towards the transport room) 'An intruder is in the fortress.'

He ran into the transport room, and stopped running, when he saw who it was.

SNEER: 'What? Cedric? My son? My ex-son, Cedric Sneer?!'

CEDRIC: (scared) 'H-Hi, Pop.'

SNEER: 'What are you doing in here? Didn't you realize this machine is under maximum security?!'

Cedric was afraid to answer him, and he saw something on a nearby table. A metal disc shaped device, with a red button in the middle, and three small buttons around it. He knew what it was, and he grabbed it. The Pig Generals ran into the room.

LLOYD: (spotting Cedric) 'That's the one of a kind, Portable Transporter! It's not tested yet!'

FLOYD/ BOYD: (to Cedric) 'Drop it! Drop it!' (Snort)

Cedric fiddled with the controls on the Portable Transporter, and pressed the button in the middle, and he disappeared.

SNEER: 'Blast him! He's going to blab to those raccoons about my plan!'

THE JUNGLE

Cedric materialized in the area.

CEDRIC: (looking at the device) 'Wow, the transporter worked. All I had to do was set the location of where I wanted to go, and press the button. I've gotta find my friends and warn them.'

He ran off.

THE SNEER FORTRESS

Sneer and his Pig Generals rushed up to the machine.

SNEER: 'Cedric had better not have damaged this machine! I must test it again! Pigs, locate that crow who foiled my last plan on Earth, and bring him here!'

PIGS: 'Yes sir, yes sir!'

The Matter Transporter was activated, and Psycrow was materialized on the platform. He was shocked when he saw their new surroundings.

PSYCROW: 'Okay. Let me guess, I'm in a random fortress?'

VOICE: 'Very perceptive of you.' (chuckles)

Psycrow gasped as he saw Sneer.

PSYCROW: 'Hey, Jim. what's going on here?'

SNEER: 'Jim? Hah! I wouldn't compare me to that fool if I were you, crow.'

PSYCROW: 'What?'

SNEER: 'You, the Raccoons and Earthworm Jim gave me a lot of trouble when I came to your planet, but I'll have my revenge!'

Psycrow gasp.

PSYCROW: 'This means that...You. You're the one who tried to destroy Turlawk in the first place!'

SNEER: (chuckles) 'Color me guilty. And I'm going to succeed this time! Don't even bother trying escape. There's no way out.'

PSYCROW: (walking up to Sneer) 'Okay, evil bastard. Who said anything about escaping?'

He stamped on Sneer's left foot.

SNEER: (screaming in pain) 'YAAAAAOOOW!'

PSYCROW: 'You suck, Sneer blockhead!'

He ran around the room.

SNEER: (growls) 'After him! I've never met such an obnoxious crow in all my life!'

PSYCROW: '*chuckles* Y'know, that really hurts.'

SNEER: 'You won't know pain until you've tasted it from me!'

While Sneer and the Pigs chased Psycrow around the room, he got to the Matter Transporter's controls.

PSYCROW: 'Hmm. This looks very simple. All I have to do is set the machine's coordinates, so I'll appear just a mile away from here. Ugh. Whatever's out there, it's more likely to be safer than in here. I dunno how longer Jim and the others can keep going. (pressing a button) Okay. It's set. The machine will only activate in ten seconds, though.'

SNEER: 'What?!'

Psycrow jumped onto the platform. The machine activated, and teleported him out.

SNEER: 'Good riddance! I never wanna see that crow again as long as I live!'

THE JUNGLE

Cedric had just told the Raccoons his father's master plan.

JIM: (outraged) 'What?! By the great worm spirit, I never stooped as low as that!'

CEDRIC: 'So, will you help us?'

JIM: 'Of course I will, Cedric. Turlawk is my home, as well as my sidekick and love.'

He looked at Peter and Princess WHN.

JIM: 'But first, I had better put on a groovy disguise.'

BERT: 'A disguise? Why?'

JIM: 'Suppose me and that evil Imperial Commander were in the same room at the same time.'

PETER: 'Of course! If you wear a disguise, we can tell it's you, and not the evil Cyril Sneer.'

JIM: 'You catch on quick, fuzz buddy. I'm going to go and change.'

Jim ran into the Raccoons' home.

RALPH: 'I feel like I can trust Earthworm Jim now.'

Psycrow is materialised near them.

BERT: (scared) 'Look out! It's alien crows!'

PRINCESS: 'No, it's our friend from Earth.'

PSYCROW: 'What's up, guys?'

PETER: 'How did you get here, Psy?'

PSYCROW: 'I just escaped from the evil Cyril Sneer. Uh, I meant Cyril Sneer's evil self.'

PETER: 'He must've brought you here because of him running against the Queen of Inseckita for Jim's supersuit.'

PSYCROW: 'Okay, thanks. What about Jim? Is he here, too?'

PRINCESS WHN: 'Yes, he is. He's putting on some disguise.'

Jim came out, dressed up like Cloud Strife. Psycrow laughed when he saw him.

JIM: (to Psycrow) 'Hey, Psycrow.'

PSYCROW: (laughs) 'It's nice to see you again too. But, oh man, did you sound mad when you went "Who is this?!" when the evil twins thought of that "gonna tinkle" call!'

JIM: 'WHAT?!'

PSYCROW: (gasps, talks to Evil Jim on a walkie talkie) 'Don't tell me I said that out loud.'

EVIL JIM: *on walkie talkie* 'You did say that out loud!'

PSYCROW: (to Jim) 'I asked him not to tell me that.'

Jim brings his face closer to Psycrow's.

JIM: 'Why, I shoulda known.'

PSYCROW: 'Never mind that now. Like, just who or what are you supposed to be?'

JIM: 'I'm Strife Worm.'

PRINCESS: 'Don't you mean Cloud Strife Jim?'

JIM: 'Hmm. 'tever. As long as I'm wearing this disguise, you'll know it's me, and not that evil villian who's running against Slug-for-a-Butt.'

RALPH: 'Okay guys, this is gonna be a dangerous mission, so Psycrow, you must stay behind.'

PSYCROW: 'But I wanna help.'

JIM: 'I agree with Ralph on this one. You don't know what the evil Sneer is like. Take it from me, there was a guy who was once like him, and he's never going back there again. Keep an eye on that device Cedric brought back. It's the only way we have of getting back home.'

PSYCROW: 'Okay.'

SOPHIA: 'Broo, you stay here with Psycrow, okay?'

Broo barks twice. As soon as Jim and the others were what of sight, Psycrow sighed.

PSYCROW: 'I've got to go help them.'

Broo barks triple.

PSYCROW: Jim said this, Jim said that. Broo, if Jim told you to fall off a bridge, would you do that too?'

Broo whimpers.

PSYCROW: 'C'mon, man! Did I give up when Uncle Ben's Circus was going outta business?'

Broo shook his head 'no'.

PSYCROW: 'Did I give up when they threatened to build a condominium development on Mount Placid?'

Broo shook his head 'no' again.

PSYCROW: 'And another thing! Did I ignore the queen's phone call when the bad Cyril Sneer threatened to destroy Turlawk before?'

Broo shrugs his frontlegs.

PSYCROW: 'No, I didn't! Turlawk is kinda like my home. And I, for one, am not going to let Jim and our friends have all the fun in saving our planet from some tyrant who's trying to make Turlawk look like a crater like on the moon! Besides, I've already been in ol' Hose Nose's fortress once, and only I know how that Matter Transporter works! I'm going to help them stop Sneer's mad scheme, even if it's the last thing I ever do!'

Broo howls.

PSYCROW: 'The way I'm going, we won't need to trek through this jungle, especially since it'll save you the trouble of complaining about your fur or your legs, Broo.'

Broo points to the Portable Transporter in Psycrow's hands.

PSYCROW: Hmm. Okay. I can live with that.

Psycrow pressed the button, then jumped onto the platform. The machine activated, and teleported him out.


	4. Earthworm Jim vs Imperial Com Sneer

THE SNEER FORTRESS

Sneer and his army were in the transport room. There was a beeping noise, and Lloyd ran to the controls.

LLOYD: 'Boss, someone is outside.'

SNEER: 'Turn on the surveillance camera.'

The monitor showed Cedric, and behind him were Jim, Peter, and Princess WHN all chained in shackles. Cedric looked up at the camera, and the others all looked down at the ground, as if they had lost.

SNEER: (surprised) 'Cedric? You captured Earthworm Jim and his friends?'

CEDRIC: 'Yes, Pop. That's why I left.'

SNEER: 'Cedric, I never thought I'd say this, but, I'm proud of you. Pigs, open the doors!'

OUTSIDE

The doors opened, and Cedric walked inside, bringing the prisoners in with him.

INSIDE

Cedric, Jim, Peter, and Princess WHN entered an empty room, and Cedric looked around for surveillance cameras.

CEDRIC: 'Okay guys, the coast is clear.'

The others got free of the shackles, as they weren't even locked.

JIM: 'Great work, Cedric. We fooled that weirdo of what you call your pop.'

MAIN ROOM

Two bears brought in a time bomb, and placed it on the platform.

SNEER: 'Activate the timer!'

One of the bears pressed a button, and the timer started. It said 10:00, 09:59, 09:58, 09:57.

SNEER: 'In less than ten minutes, Turlawk will become the Turlawk Canyon. All I have to do is set the coordinates, and send it.'

He got ready to set the coordinates, when Jim, Peter, and Princess WHN entered the room. The three get into fighting action.

SNEER: (turning to see them) 'What? How did you get in here?'

JIM: Okay, Imperial Commander! Your reign of terror is at an end!

SNEER: 'We'll see. Attack!'

MUSIC SCENE: LISA LOUGHEED: Hold Back Tomorrow

Jim, Peter, and Princess WHN faced against Sneer's bears, and they managed to defeat them with real violence.

Peter smashes one of them with his metal mallet. Princess WHN burns some of them to a crisp with her flame gun.

JIM: *He blasts most of the bears with his big ray gun.* EAT DIRT, YOU CRAZY BUNCH OF DEADBEAT BRUINS! AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

END OF MUSIC SCENE

While they were all distracted, Psycrow sneaked in.

PSYCROW: (to Sneer) Looooo-saaaah! *laughs "Ack, ka-ack, ka-ack, ack!"*

PRINCESS: 'We did it!'

JIM: 'Psycrow, weren't you supposed to stay behind at the EWJ secret headquarters?'

PSYCROW: 'I had to come. I knew how to use that machine. And I did save Turlawk from destruction. So here it is. (holding up the portable transporter) Ta daa!'

JIM: 'Groovy! That's our ticket outta here.'

PRINCESS: 'Everyone grab ahold of each other.'

Jim, Peter, Princess WHN, and Psycrow held hands. They held onto Psycrow's shoulders, as he was holding the transporter. Psycrow also held hands with Jim, Peter, and Princess WHN.

JIM: 'Wait. Where's Cedric?'

PETER: 'He escaped recently.'

SNEER: (overhearing the others) 'He what?!'

JIM: 'Then let's get outta here for a celebration! My treat.'

Psycrow pressed the button on the portable transporter, and they were all teleported out. Sneer, the Pig Generals and the Bears were the only ones left in the room.

OUTSIDE

Jim, Peter, Princess WHN, and Psycrow transported to outside of Sneer Fortress.

JIM: *pulls out his big ray gun* EAT DIRT, YOU VILE SINISTER DESTROYER OF WORLDS! *He starts blasting the entire Sneer Fortress.* AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Explosions of Sneer Fortress occurs when blasted.*

BACK IN THE MAIN ROOM

SNEER: (pulling on his ears) 'AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!'

His scream echoes everywhere.

OUTSIDE

The whole fortress exploded, forming a mushroom cloud shaped like the Sneer symbol.

OUTSIDE THE RACCOONS' HOME

The gang are at the jungle area, as of where they were before.

PETER: Once again, the aardvark of evil is blasted by the victory bombs of JUSTICE!

JIM: 'You know, you are really starting to creep me out, little buddy. *to Cedric* Listen Cedric, I know you're afraid, but if the earth Cyril can change, so can he. The main thing that brought his son and him closer was when he ran away from home. Now, I'm not suggesting you do the same, but if you have the courage to stand up to him, he might respect you more.'

CEDRIC: 'You sure about that, Pop… I mean Jim?

JIM: 'Well, I wouldn't say that I'm a hundred percent sure, but. I mean, it could happen.'

CEDRIC: 'I'll do it.'

THE SNEER MANSION

NARRATOR: 'Little did the others know, Earthworm Jim had a second Sneer Mansion built a few miles away, as a precaution if his first attempt at conquering Earth had failed.'

Cedric entered the mansion, and Sneer was already there.

SNEER: 'Well, it's about time you showed up, Son. Earthworm Jim and his canine companion foiled my plans again. Now, go out there, and recapture them.'

Cedric was at first afraid, then he remembered Jim's advice.

CEDRIC: 'No, I won't.'

SNEER: 'What? You're disobeying me?'

CEDRIC: 'I admit I was afraid of you, but thanks to Jim, I'm no longer afraid to stand up for myself.'

SNEER: 'So you do have backbone. I'm touched. But you've sided with the invertibrae, which means, YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!'

Cedric became scared.

SNEER: 'Now get out of my mansion, and don't you come back, ever again! From this point and onwards, I have no son!'

Cedric was sad, as it didn't work out the way he hoped it would. But his mood changed a little.

CEDRIC: 'Then I don't have a father either!'

THE JUNGLE

Cedric was there with Sophia, Broo and Jim.

JIM: 'I'm sorry my advice got you kicked out. The one back on Earth would've never do such a thing.. Your father doesn't sing you a lullaby before you go to sleep, does he?'

CEDRIC: 'No, he doesn't.'

JIM: 'Well, now that you are no longer with the Imperial Commander, you won't have to worry about sneaking out to see your friends.'

SOPHIA: 'He's right, Cedric.. Now, we can finally be together.'

CEDRIC: (smiling happily) 'Yes. (To Jim) Thank you, Jim. I know you're not my real Pop, but you showed me a way of standing up for myself.'

JIM: (blushing) 'Thanks, Cedric. But before I go, I'm going to blast that evil Imperial Commander, for kicking you out, Cedric.'

SOPHIA: 'I love you, Cedric.'

Broo barks happily as Cedric and Sophia hug.

OUTSIDE THE SNEER MANSION

Jim stormed into the mansion.

SNEER: (from inside) 'What are you doing here, Earthworm Jim? Get out of here or I'll… Wait, what are you doing?!'

JIM: *pulls out his big ray gun* EAT DIRT, YOU BARBARIAN OF ASSUALTING THEIR OWN SONS! *He starts blasting Imperial Commander.* AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Being blasted, Sneer collapsed on the ground. Jim marched out of the mansion.

JIM: 'That'll teach him for kicking his only son out of his life again!'

BACK AT THE JUNGLE

Everyone met up. Jim had returned.

JIM: 'The Imperial commander probably won't show his horrible, hideous face for a while.'

PETER: 'So, are you ready to go home, big fella?'

JIM: 'You said it, little buddy. (To Cedric and Sophia) I hope you two will be happy together, as we know it.'

CEDRIC: 'Thanks, Jim. Sophia and I are going to be living together at her place.'

SOPHIA: 'If you guys see someone named Schaeffer, tell him we said "hi".'

PETER: 'Don't worry, you two. We'll tell him.'

PSYCROW: 'I've got the coordinates for the Turlawk set.'

JIM: 'Guh-roovy! Turlawk, here we come.'

Psycrow pressed the button, and he, Princess WHN, Peter and Jim were all teleported out.

TURLAWK

The gang are materialized in the area of the EWJ house.

JIM: 'Psycrow, I think I'd better take that device and put it in the secret HQ. It could be useful in the future. And by putting it in the vault, it won't fall into the wrong hands.'

PSYCROW: (handing over the Portable Transporter) Okay, Jim.

Jim took the device.

JIM: 'Princess, fuzz buddy, I had better come with you, and think up an alibi for our disappearance. I mean, would anyone believe that we were on another planet?'

PETER: 'You've got a good point there, Jimbo. *He goes inside the house, followed by Princess WHN and Psycrow.*'

JIM: 'Oh, what a heartwarming ending to an amazing adventure! We've saved the world and we're about to celebrate! NOTHING can spoil my good mood now!'

EVIL JIM: Uh, what do you mean?

*A cow falls on Evil Jim.*

JIM: Guh-roovy! *He folds his arms. Fade out to black.*

*End of "Destroyer of Turlawk"*


	5. End Credits

Voice Cast

DAN CASTELLANETA - Earthworm Jim, Evil Jim

JEFF BENNETT - Peter Puppy

DAVE MALLOW - Narrator

ANDREA MARTIN - Queen Slug-for-a-Butt

MICHAEL MAGEE - Imperial Commander Sneer

RACHAEL MacFARLANE - Princess What's-Her-Name

MONA MARSHALL - Sophia Tutu, Broo

TERRY KLASSEN - Cedric Sneer

LEN CARLSON - Bert Raccoon, Bears

CHRIS EVANS - Ralph Raccoon, Bears

CAROLYN LAWRENCE - Melissa Raccoon

KEITH HAMPSHIRE - Lloyd

PAUL REUBENS - Boyd, Floyd

JIM CUMMINGS - Psycrow

Overseas Animation Studio

ROUGH DRAFT KOREA, CO. LTD

Overseas Animation Supervisor

LARRY LEICHLITER

Director Co-Director

GREGG VANZO BONG HEE HAN

Animators

YU MOON JUNG JOON EUI LEE

JONG HO KIM WON HEE HAN

YOUNG OH SHIN WON GI KIM

SUNG CHUL YUM MYUNG NAM JANG

HYUN CHUL KIM YONG SUN AHN

JUNG POK WI TAE SOON KIM

Production

NIKKI VANZO JAE JIN OH

BUNG CHUL YEA CHUL HO KIM

Department Supervisors

YONG NAM PARK JI JEUN YOU

HYE RYUNG HONG CHUL KYU LIM

BYUNG SUN KIM YONG HWAN CHOI

BAE GEUN KIM JIN SUK PAE

MEE SUK JEON HO JIN KIM

(C) 2003 Mama Luigi Productions, Inc.

(C) 2003 The Cartoon Network, Inc.

(C) 2009, 2014 Interplay Animation Division, Ltd.

Created by

DOUG TenNAPEL

Developed by

DOUG LANGDALE

MATT GRISHAM

Executive Producers

DOUG TenNAPEL

DAVID PERRY


End file.
